Previous energetic nitropolymers derived from nitrodiols have used primarily 2,2,8,8-tetranitro-4,6-dioxanonane-diol (DINOL) having the formula CH.sub.2 (OH)C(NO.sub.2).sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 C(NO.sub.2)2CH.sub.2 OH, as the nitrodiol component. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,076 discloses the reaction of 4,4-dinitropimeloyl with DINOL to form a polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,863 discloses the reaction of toluene diisocyanate with DINOL to form a rubbery, explosive polyurethane. DINOL has several drawbacks as a component for nitropolymers: it is cleaved readily at the central C--O bonds and tends to form 6- or 12-membered ring structures rather than or in addition to polymers in several polymer forming reactions, especially those expected to lead to polyformals.